


Queen of All My Dreams

by Artemis_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Castiel, Lucifer and Michael Being Dicks, M/M, Magical Castiel, Mary Winchester Lives, Mpreg, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, alchemist castiel, carrier Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Wings/pseuds/Artemis_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had always known that his marriage would be political. He was the heir. He would someday be king and he worked hard to learn how to be a good one. Still, he imagined himself in love with a gorgeous princess that took his breath away and let him ravage her body. Not some nerdy alchemist who was “Talented in spellwork.” He had imagined that he might someday grow to love his wife, his queen. They would make babies and attend gatherings and rule over the kingdom as a unit, like his parents had. But another man? Dean would not even entertain the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over the Hills and Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying my hand at an arranged marriage AU. Tags will change as the story progresses. Anyone interested in Beta'ing? I could use the help. Let me know in the comments and I'll give you my info. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me going! (And make me way more likely to post on a semi-schedule!)

Castiel shook as the cold air hit his lithe form. He stood naked, lined up among few other princes, many princesses, ladies, and other affluent prospects. All of the paperwork as well as a few trinkets, symbolic of what his country had to offer, sat at his feet, rustling quietly in the wind. It was said that natural light could better tell any imperfections. Which was why he stood with goose pimples forming on his skin in the cool morning air on neutral territory.

He looked to the side. A pretty young woman stood next to him. He had no idea what her royalty status was, but she was very attractive. She had long dark hair and she looked much browner than he was, with his milky-sallow complexion. She must be allowed to go outside, he thought. She had bright brown eyes and a winning smile, which she seemed to be practicing. He looked down at the objects at her feet. Coal, papers which Castiel read: “Lisa Braeden of Piscataqua. No Rose, Fruitful”, and some jewelry sat nicely and precisely.

Castiel looked down at his own feet. Salt, papers that read: “Castiel Novak of Eden. Rose, Carrier”, and some wool that was chunky and large and so soft sat placed by his brother meticulously. He wondered if he were to just walk away, would he be executed for treason? Michael would probably not kill him, but he may be confined to a dungeon the rest of his life. That didn’t sound awful, right about now.

Castiel thought about what Michael had told him, “You must do this for our family. We need a treaty with Lawrence, and they need our salt mines. You are the only one who can save us from war, Castiel. Play your part.”

Castiel, being young but pious, had stood up for himself just a small bit, “And what would happen if another more powerful adversary were to be looking for prospects?” He had asked.

“We wouldn’t have to worry, Lawrence has the best military in the world, and if you were on their throne, you could lay waste to anyone looking to destroy Eden.” Michael had answered calmly. “It’s done, Castiel. I’ve already sent a dowry in good faith and you will be inspected in a few weeks time by the King himself.”

Castiel would never let it show, but anger boiled within him. How could Michael be so careless as to just sell Castiel to the highest bidder. And why did _HE_ , who was everything another royal could want, have to be lined up like a horse to bid on? It was demeaning, cruel. 

A trumpet sounded and pulled Castiel out of his thoughts. 

He could almost _feel_ Michael standing behind him with the other kings and queens from around the world. 

The tall king dismounted his horse, dressed in a maroon shirt with a golden sash, he had a short beard and gruff voice. An announcer yelled in a cone, “His Majesty, King John Winchester of Lawrence.” 

The tall king took his time inspecting each prospect. Castiel had been told not to speak unless spoken to (which was Michael’s law at home, anyway), to stand straight, and to smile. He stood, straight as a rod as his neck began to ache, but refused to smile. If he would be subjected to this, he was not going to give all of himself. When John got to Lisa, Castiel could see him give her a smile out of the corner of his eye.  
“No rose, hmm?” The king asked. 

“No sir. I have a son from a previous marriage. Also Nobel.” She said, smiling at him. Castiel figured it was over. That he could go home. King John hadn’t stopped in front of anyone else for this long, and Castiel was the last on the end beside Lisa. 

“Hmm.” He said, and moved on to Castiel. “What does your country offer Lawrence?” King John asked. 

“We have plentiful salt mines. From those we are skilled in spell casting and spirit warding. We also have indigenous animals that make fine wool.” Castiel said, his body trembling. 

“And you are Rosed?” King John asked.

Castiel blushed in response, “Yes, your Majesty.”

“And you can sire an heir?” King John asked carefully.

“I am told that my anatomy will allow for it, yes, Your Majesty.”

“Why do you not smile?” King John asked in an almost mocking tone.

“Because I am a Prince. I am no lower than your own son, and I wish to uphold my own dignity.” Castiel said plainly, King John smirked. 

“A free thinker?”

“He is very dutiful, my apologies for his shyness and disrespect.” Michael chimed in, glaring daggers at Castiel.

“Michael, I know you need this just as much as we do. I will agree to take Prince Castiel for my son. Mainly because we are traditional too, and there were no other prospects with as handsomely endowed as your family. Still, if he doesn't find his place, I do have a second choice.” Before Michael could say anything, King John turned to Castiel, “Castiel, are you prepared to uphold your duties to my son, whatever that may be? Are you willing to learn to please him, even if it puts yourself on hold? Are you prepared to give the Winchester bloodline an heir?”

Castiel bowed his head, “I can think of no greater honor, Your Majesty. I will be his, if he will have me. And he may do with me what he wishes.” Castiel could feel hot tears start to burn his eyes and a high blush rise on his cheekbones, so he kept his head down, not daring to look up at the older King.

“Then you will be coming back to Lawrence with me in 3 days. Your wedding will be at the first of the month. Does that sound fair?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He knows that Michael is smiling and he closed his eyes for a moment to catch his breath. 

After King John walks away, the announcer excuses all of the prospects. Michael stops Castiel before he can put his robe back on. 

“You nearly cost us his approval, Castiel. You do best to know your place. You are dismissed.” Michael scolds.

Castiel walked back to his tent. In a few days he’ll be carted off to an unknown land and married to a stranger. He lets the weight of it all sink in. 

 

******

“Dean, Mom and Dad want you downstairs. They say they have to talk to you about something important.” Sam poked his head through the bedroom door. Normally, a servant would be sent to fetch a prince, but Mary Winchester was no fool. She knew that Dean would refuse to come, or would hide somewhere that a servant wouldn’t find. Sam knew all of his hiding spots.

Dean knew what this was about, his betrothed. He was adamantly against it. The idea of having a bride picked by his parents rubbed him the wrong way. He groaned and put his book down, then followed his little brother out of the room. 

The King and Queen sat on thrones made of iron and wood, two of Lawrence’s most plentiful goods. Dean bowed before his parents half-heartedly. Sam did the same. 

“Good afternoon, Dean,” His mother said, “You’ve made yourself scarce all day.”

“Good morning mother. My apologies.” Dean said, growing at the floor.

“We have news for you.” His dad said, smiling proudly.

“You found me a bride.” Dean said with no emotion in his tone. Nothing to express how truly awful he found this whole situation. “Is she at least good-looking?” Dean couldn’t help himself asking.

“Dean, there’s something we need to talk about.” His mother said gently.

“What is that? Is she ugly?” Dean asked.

“Don’t be a jerk.” Sam piped up. Dean had almost forgotten Sam was standing by him in the beautiful room with the high ceilings and the large stained-glass window depicting his father defeating the Albertan army in the sulfurous lands. Dean had only been a child when that was put in, Sam a newborn. 

“Shut it, bitch.” Dean quipped earning them both a “Boys!” from Mary.

“Look,” John said, “I have picked out the perfect spouse for you. Very attractive. Someone who will make strong heirs for you.”

Dean nodded, “But?”

“But Castiel comes from the Salt lands. Eden.” John continued carefully.

“Okay, so what does that mean? Is she strange?” Dean asked.

“No. It means he’s got magic. He’s staying at an inn outside of town until you can meet tomorrow.” John said.

“What?” Dean asked, not believing what he was hearing. _He_? No way in hell was Dean marrying some dude. Much less have kids with him. How would that even work?

“He’s what they call a carrier.” Mary interjected. “He is able to have children as a woman would. He’s talented at magic, he’s a prince. I have to agree with your father. He’s perfect for you and for Lawrence.” 

“I don’t think I could ever love another man! Not like that!” Dean yelled.

“Just think of him as a woman. He’ll only have women’s work in the castle anyway.” John said, earning a glare from Mary. 

“You do well to respect the work of women, John. We’ll talk about that comment later.” Mary said. “But we know you’ll come to care for Castiel, Dean. He’s a sweet boy. From what I’ve head of him he’s also very talented in spellwork. We could use an addition to the family like that.”

Dean stood feeling helpless. Married to a man? No. It was a fate worse than death. What would the soldiers think? His friend Benny? He worried himself nearly sick with thoughts that Benny would think him somehow less. 

Dean had always known that his marriage would be political. He was the heir. He would someday be king and he worked hard to learn how to be a good one. Still, he imagined himself in love with a gorgeous princess that took his breath away and let him ravage her body. Not some nerdy alchemist who was “Talented in spellwork.” He had imagined that he might someday grow to love his wife, his queen. They would make babies and attend gatherings and rule over the kingdom as a unit, like his parents had. But another man? Dean would not even entertain the idea. And what about consummation. If Castiel was a carrier it meant that Dean would have to bed him. It made Dean shutter and feel angry. 

“May I be excused?” Dean asked. John nodded and Dean flew down the stairs into his bedroom. It wasn’t long before he heard a knock on the door.

“Go away.” Dean said, a defeated tone leaked in.

“It’s me.” Came Sam’s voice.

“Even more reason to go away.”

“C’mon, Dean.” 

Dean slowly got up and unlocked his door. Sam came right in and made himself comfortable on the daybed by the window. The silence fell heavy between them. 

“He could be a really great person, you know.” Sam said, ever the optimist.

“And he could also have a dick.” Dean shot back.

“You could learn to love him.” 

“I will never love that magical son of a bitch. He’s not…Natural.”

“You don’t know that. Why don’t you at least give him a chance.”

“I don’t want to. I know it sounds silly and childish but I don’t want to have anything to do with him. I’ll knock him up, make sure that Lawrence gets an heir, but after that I want nothing to do with him. I want soft curves and sweet scents. I want women. He’ll have to grow to understand that I have needs he can’t fulfill.”

“Would you really be that cruel? He’s probably just as against this as you are. I won’t stand by and let you be unfaithful to him. I’ll tell him.”

Dean crossed his arms. “I’ll tell him. I don’t care. He’s a man and I know I’ll never be happy with him.” 

Sam shook his head. “Fine, be an ass. I’m just saying that you haven’t even met the guy yet and you’ve already decided you hate him. Is that what you want to teach your children? That they were conceived out of duty and you really don’t love their mother?”

“I don’t care. Now get out of here. I’m sick of your face.” Dean said, punching his pillow. Sam frowned and left the room. 

Dean pounded on his pillow, then on the wall until his knuckles were bloody. Castiel. The man who would ruin his life. Castiel. The man that would take away all potential for happiness. Castiel. The man he would meet the next day. Castiel. The man he would marry.


	2. To a Castle I Will Take You, Where What's To Be They Say Will Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this story thus far, and thanks to my awesome Betas, amusing_fallen_angel and chaosandpandemonium! You guys have given me some fantastic ideas and I appreciate you both! <3
> 
> Also yes, I am planning on using exclusively Led Zeppelin song titles or lyrics for the chapters. The fic title comes from "Ramble On" :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are what I write for! (And I love the attention ;]) So do so if you like it!

Castiel stared at the ceiling of the Inn’s bedroom, just outside of town. The bleak sky had opened and the rain had started a while ago. There wasn’t much to do except think.

The journey to Lawrence had been relatively easy, though the trip had taken almost a week and a half. Castiel wasn’t even allowed to bid his brothers farewell back in Eden, although he was told they would attend his wedding. The trip was long and boring, Castiel worrying himself more than anything else. He feared the anticipation would kill him before meeting his betrothed. The air slowly and steadily grew colder until Castiel began to shiver in his carriage. 

Getting to the Inn had been a welcome relief. And though they stayed just outside of town, they were close enough to know what was going on.

He thought of his home, the beautiful flowers that grew, the bees that he would watch as a child. A pang of longing formed as a lump in his throat. He would not cry. 

Eden was located on the eastern side of the continent, it was always relatively warm, and the salt mines were plentiful. It rarely rained, but when it did, it was usually just enough to feed the townsfolk and keep the river that ran through the land wet. There were many herbs that grew and flowers with magical properties. Although the climate was so temperate, the land had been blessed. Fruitful and self-sustaining. It was nothing like Lawrence.

Lawrence was located on the north-western side. It was cold. And it rained. The land was good for hearty crop, potatoes, corn, wheat. Castiel had been eating what was left of the food from his home to avoid the tasteless stews that were being passed around by the Lawrence entourage.

The nice thing about being royal was that he didn’t have to travel alone. Although his brothers wouldn’t come along for his initial presentation to his betrothed, he did get to request a friend, Balthazar, and Michael approved. 

Just as Castiel had begun to think on his family back in Eden, Balthazar knocked softly on the door.

“Come in.” Castiel called, and Balthazar stepped into the room. Castiel could smell the wine on his breath. Balthazar was not royal, but nobel. Cas knew that his old friend fancied him more than he led on. Still, if Cas were being honest with himself, then he would admit that Balthazar was a bit of a lush. They had grown up together, and Balthazar always had his best interests at heart.

“I’m gonna miss you, Castiel.” Balthazar said, trying not to slur. It was clear that he had too much to drink. Even so, Castiel enjoyed his company, mostly. 

“We can write,” Castiel began, “And we can visit.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Balthazar said solemnly. A heavy silence fell over them.

“I know I must play my part. You know that, too.”

An odd look passed over Balthazar’s face, as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. “I didn’t just come here to talk about us.”

“Oh no?” Castiel smirked, “When do you speak of anything other than yourself?”

Balthazar smiled back “Rarely.” His smile faded and he began to take a more serious tone. “Castiel, I wanted to talk to you about what will happen once you are married.”

“Once I am married? I don’t understand.”

“I mean, the consummation.”

“Oh, right.”

“I will be required to sit outside of the door, but you must keep the door open. Michael and John will be there too, just outside.”

Castiel nodded. He knew this was going to happen, he just was surprised to learn he would have an audience. He felt his cheeks heat up in a most undignified way. “Please don’t let them come in.” He said in a small voice.

“I won’t, but that’s not all.”

“Please, continue.”

“Look, Cassie. I don’t know how to put this in a gentle way so I wont. It will hurt. It’s going to be painful and I’m warning you now so you can make your decision as to if you ever want to go through it again. Part of the contract is to give the crown prince an heir. If in a year you have not fallen pregnant, King John has the rights to re-negotiate the treaty.”

“So do you think it would be best to fall pregnant right away? What if my betrothed still wants carnal pleasure after I am with child?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t think King John or anyone in Lawrence know how carriers work. So It’s up to you. But I will request to stay behind in Lawrence as your midwife. I am a doctor, after all, and I have delivered plenty of babies before. I want to look out for you, Castiel. I’ll do whatever it takes to get you through this. As for pleasuring your husband, that’s a decision you need to make yourself.”

Castiel nodded slowly, letting his friend’s words sink in. Lawrence was non-magic, that much he knew, but to not have male carriers? It must be a huge shock to their country. Castiel then grabbed his friend’s hand and looked up into icy blue eyes that reflected his own. “I know how this ends, Balthazar. I’ve made peace with that. I would love for you to stay and make sure that my child is delivered into this world safely. I can think of no other person I would rather have for the job.”

Balthazar let a single tear escape his eye. “I wish this weren’t the way.” 

“I know.”

*********

Castiel tossed and turned the rest of the night. He was so used to the humidity of his homeland that the cool Lawrence air made his lungs tired and his skin dry. It would snow soon, he was told. He had never seen snow, but heard of it’s beauty when he was younger. It was a small moment he looked forward to. 

His clothing no longer felt appropriate for the climate. He mostly wore robes, usually white to signify his purity, that fell just above his knee and a long scarf around his shoulders and head. It was blue and made of a gauzy material, perfect for warm days and just enough for the slightly cooler nights in Garden. 

Garden was the capitol city of Eden, where the palace was. Castiel had never even been permitted to leave the castle, let alone the city, though he would find ways to sneak around the streets with his brothers. Gabriel was always trying to sneak Castiel out. He thought that Michael’s keeping Castiel in the castle his entire life was wrong, and that’s how Castiel came into his predicament that led to him being auctioned off to King John’s son. Prince Dean.

He let his mind wander to the prince. Dean Winchester of Lawrence, a strong name fitting of a prince of his stature. He wondered what Dean would look like. If he would be ugly. King John was decent-looking, Castiel thought. It wouldn’t be so bad if Dean looked like his father. Castiel never thought himself particularly attractive, his hair never stayed flat and he was thin with long limbs. 

He imagined a man about his own height, maybe with a bit of a baby face like he himself had. Probably dark hair, maybe brown eyes. A very basic, cookie cutter man. Not that it mattered. He didn’t have to love his future husband, he just needed to have their child. That’s all he was good for, after all. 

The cool air drew Castiel out of his thoughts. In a few hours he would meet his betrothed. He wandered around the Inn a bit before grabbing a small meal. Toast with honey and jam, the only thing that Castiel seemed to like from Lawrence so far. He looked around the room and when he got bored he opened the dresser and wardrobe. It had many robes, some his own and some of what he knew to be Lawrence garb. He picked out a pair of trousers and a long sleeved shirt, dressed himself, and went our of his room. 

Balthazar must’ve had a similar plan, wearing warm wool and soft trousers. They looked like they belonged in Lawrence now. 

“Are you ready, Cassie?” Balthazar asked, extending his hand.

“No.” Castiel replied honestly. He may never be ready. Balthazar nodded in response.

“The carriage will be here in an hour.” Balthazar said, then in a whisper, “If you want to run, now is the time. No one but King John and the entourage know your face. You can escape.”

Castiel had thought about it, dreamed about it. But he could never leave his responsibilities. His homeland needed the military. Lawrence needed the salt. Besides, being away from home had made his magic weak. He could hardly conjure or cast under these conditions, the most he could do was a simple protection spell and that would hardly be enough to get him through the forrest. 

“I thank you for your concern, Balthazar,” He said, “But I will meet my future husband today. I wouldn’t wish to miss that.”

Balthazar nodded solemnly. 

*****

Dean watched from the tower as the entourage entered the gates of the castle. Down in the mass of people was his future husband, Castiel. Dean frowned and let out a long sigh. A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts.

“Hiya, Sammy.” Dean said without looking up. 

“How did you know it was me?” Sam asked, letting himself into the room.

“I know your girly footfalls anywhere.” Dean smirked.

“Whatever,” Sam rolled his eyes, “How are you holding up?”

“Peachy.”

“Look, I know you’re not thrilled with the prospect of marriage, but get this, Eden has way more to offer than salt. I don’t think anyone really knows just how magical they are, Dean. Their magical abilities surpass that of Salem.”

Salem was the furthermost country on the coast, renown for it’s magic, and a neighbor of Lawrence. Whenever a natural was born in Lawrence, they would be sent to Salem to learn magic. They had the best magic school in the world, and the country was ruled by the son a of witch. The Grand Coven’s High Council also presided in Salem. Dean never particularly liked those folks. But they were not an enemy he wanted to have, so they had a mutual beneficial relationship. 

“Great, so I’m marrying a witch.” Dean said, rubbing his hand over his face.

“Not the case.” Sam said quickly. “Castiel is an alchemist. He uses herbs and stones to do spellwork. I was thinking maybe we could set up a workshop for him. Maybe in one of the east-facing rooms or one of the rooms off of the observatory.”

“No way. He doesn’t need any of that here. And I don’t want my husband to be into all that hoodoo magic crap. He’s gonna have to give it up.”

“What? That’s ridiculous. You can’t just ask him to stop practicing. That’s like asking you never to spar with Benny again. It’s part of who he is, it’s what he’s trained his whole life for!”

“I don’t care! He’s going to live in Lawrence and act like a proper ruler. It’ll be chaos if we allow people to know his abilities. He’s a freak, Sammy.”

“He’s a freak. Like me.” Sam said, clenching his jaw. 

“I didn’t mean…”

“Yeah, you did. I for one am excited to meet Castiel. Maybe he could give me a few pointers on how to get my ‘freakishness’ under control too. Then we can hang out and be freaks together.”

“Sammy, c’mon…”

“It’s Sam.” And with that, Sam got up to leave, and Dean got up too, about to plead with him when he was met with the door slamming in his face. Just perfect.

****

Sam was fuming when he left Dean. His brother was so thick-headed, it was difficult to believe that they were even related sometimes. 

Sam headed up to the observatory, it was a large room with sky-lights and a giant telescope for mapping the stars. Off of the main open-area where the telescope resided, there were small rooms also with glass ceilings. Offices for healers and appointed magic-folk. Sam took the skeleton key out of his pocket and opened one of the doors. 

The room was covered in a layer of dust, but it had vials and herbs and a large crystal. The lights in this room were made of salt, casting a warm glow in the night, but well-lit enough from the natural light during the day. 

The room had a small terrace just outside, Sam noticed a little planters box with what had probably been herbs. He untied the water carrier from his belt (at the Healers insistence that he always be hydrated, in case a vision hit and drained him) and carefully watered the planter. Hopefully Castiel would be able to make it grow once more. 

He went back into the room and began dusting, finding loads of things that an alchemist may need. Beakers and serums and all sorts of equipment. He set it up as evenly as he could with such limited knowledge of where they should go. He hummed to himself. When he finished, he sat down. 

The room began to spin, he knew what this meant. He was flying, through the castle, past Dean’s room, past the throne room and out the door. He saw a darker haired boy, no older than Dean, frowning up at the large castle. Another boy, a few years the dark haired one’s senior with blonde hair and his shirt open, smiled. 

“Now or never. Right, Cassie?” Said the blonde one.

Sam saw a single tear escape the dark haired boy, “Cassie’s” eye. Sam tuned in with the boy’s emotion, suddenly he felt like a lamb up for slaughter. Fear, anxiety, worry. There was little excitement, almost none. And Sadness. An overwhelming wave of sadness. Castiel didn’t want this just as much as Dean. 

“This is the place I will spend the rest of my life.” Castiel said, and the blonde boy looked to him with such a broken expression. It was surprising that in a week, there would be a wedding celebration when this seemed more like a funeral procession.

Sam fell back into himself, his head aching and his body covered in sweat. He ran quickly down the stairs to his own bedroom to change and make himself presentable. He would make sure that Castiel felt welcome. He would ensure that even if Dean was going to be a dick about it, Castiel would have a friend here.


	3. Many Times I've Wondered How Much There is To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ones a bit shorter, sorry. Thanks again to my lovely betas (chaosandpandemonium and amusing_fallen_angel <3)
> 
> Comments inspire me! I'm always a slut for kudos too!
> 
> ;)

Castiel gazed upon the large stone castle all of a sudden feeling very small. He wore a long beige cloak that kept his body mostly warm but the cool air teased his skin causing goosebumps. He sighed as the large doors were open. 

He then felt Balthazar’s warm, reassuring, hand on his shoulder. It would be okay. Today he would meet his soon-to-be husband. There was commotion, all of the servants and staff lined the hallways, standing stiff and tall. 

“It’s a Lawrence tradition. The closer you are to the front, the lower you are in rank.” Balthazar whispered in Castiel’s ear. He saw first young boys and girls, probably who’s parents worked in the castle. Then older people, some Castiel’s age, some older. All wore nice clothes, the women wore powdery-pink dresses adorned with ivory-lace aprons and the men wore dark brown trousers with a powdery-pink shirt. Some of the men wore beige vests, as they got further down. Then purple, then some wore a purple coat with a gold sash. 

They walked down the long hallway slowly, the entourage leading the way mostly, until they made it into the throne room. Here, there were only six people. The ones on the far sides of the thrones were a man and a woman. Castiel was interested to see that not only did the man wear a purple coat with a golden sash adorned with small pendants of honor, but the woman wore a purple dress and also had a golden sash, adorned just as fully as the man’s. In the thrones sat the royal family. 

There were two adults, the King, whom Castiel recognized, and the Queen, who looked stunning in her royal blue dress and golden crown. On either side sat the princes. Samuel and Dean. Castiel thought the one with the darker, shaggier hair might be slightly younger, but it was hard to tell. 

The procession stopped just in front of the thrones, and Castiel and Balthazar bowed low, dropping their heads and then saying, “Greetings, your Majesties, your Highnesses.”

“Greetings to you too, Castiel. I trust your trip had no issue?” John spoke.

“No, your Majesty. The trip was as expected.” Castiel said, trying to remember all of his manners. It had been a long time since he had met another royal family. He was a bit out of practice.

“You may call me John. This is my wife, Queen Mary, my sons, Sam and Dean.” John said.

“Pleasure to meet you, Castiel.” Mary said, “Call me Mary.”

“I’m Sam.” Sam grinned and Castiel couldn’t help but smile back at the boy who was definitely younger up close.

Dean sat for a moment, sizing Castiel up. For a moment, Castiel wondered if Dean would reject him outright. What if he wasn’t attractive enough, or polite enough? Castiel had a bad track record when it came to first impressions.

“Dean!” Mary scolded.

“Hey. I’m Dean, your future husband.” Dean said, a little sarcastically. 

Oh. 

So Dean didn’t actually want to marry Castiel.

Mary frowned, but then said, “Dean, why don’t you show Castiel to his sleeping chambers. He must be exhausted. We’ll send up some food for you a little later, just relax for now.” She smiled. 

Castiel had completely forgotten about Balthazar standing next to him until he felt a nudge in the ribs. 

“Thank you, Mary.” Castiel said, then turned to fix Balthazar with a glare.

Balthazar and the rest of the entourage were led down a different corridor. Suddenly, Dean was beside him. “You ready, Castiel?”

Cas nodded and followed Dean obediently up the marble staircase. The Castle was truly beautiful, chandeliers hung high and stained glass in every large window. Tapestries decorated the walls giving a much more home-like feel to the place. Castiel’s castle had been sterile. Void of any stained glass, but full of marble and portraits. Comparatively Cas may as well have been living in a museum back home.

“So this is where you’ll stay until, uh…” Dean said opening the large door and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Until we are married.” Castiel finished for him.

“Yeah, that.” 

“Did you not want this union?” Castiel asked before he could stop himself. He blushed immediately.

Dean sighed and led Cas into the room.

“Look, Cas,” Dean started, “You seem like a pretty cool guy but I’ve only ever been into chicks. You know?”

Dean looked at Cas with such an expression, willing him to understand. “No, I don’t know.”

“Did you… Uh… Did you want to be married to a guy? Because you’re a carrier and all?” Dean asked.

“I’m rosed. It doesn’t matter to me.” Cas replied stiffly.

“Wait, You’re rosed?” Dean asked, and Castiel could feel his blush deepen.

“Yes. I am. Now if you please I would like to rest.”

Dean looked a little put-off. “Okay, Cas. Nice meeting you anyway.”

Once the door was closed, Castiel took off his cloak and threw it over one of the chairs. The bed had four posts and a canopy. He hoped briefly that his nuptial bed would be the same and that they could close the curtain. 

He supposed that Dean wasn’t awful. He was nice to look at and seemed like a good person. Of course, that didn’t mean that he was. He was in a strange land with people whom he had to learn. At least he was always _aware_ of Michael’s hidden agendas. here he had no idea who to trust or what to do. Castiel had always gotten by eavesdropping on his brothers’ private conversations or reading rough drafts of letters they would send out. There was no way that would fly here. He was new. He was strange. He couldn’t be trusted yet. 

Castiel threw himself on the bed, eyes closed and still in his traveling clothes. There was a soft knock on the door. Perhaps Dean had come back…

“Come in,” Castiel called, sitting up.

The younger prince, Sam, stepped lightly into the room.

“Hi, Castiel. I just wanted to introduce myself a little less formally. I’m Sam, Dean’s brother.” The young prince extended his hand, a tradition in Lawrence of respect.

“I am Castiel. It’s nice to meet you, Sam.” Castiel could feel something about Sam the moment their hands touched. A magical ability. “I’ve heard of you. The boy with the visions.”

Sam frowned and pulled his hand away. “Uhh, yeah. Look, I know it’s a little forward of me, but I did set up a little work room for you in the observatory. East facing with sky lights and salt lamps.” He fidgeted, “I wanted you to feel at home as much as possible. I mean, we’re gonna be brothers in a way…”

Castiel tilted his head slightly. “You set up a workshop?”

“It even has a little balcony, a terrace of sorts. There’s a small herb planter up there too that I’ve been watering.” He shifted nervously.

“That is very kind of you, Sam. May I see it?”

“Sure. But it would be better if we did it tomorrow. I’ve got some work to do and I need to talk to Dean. Your dinner should be here soon, anyways.” 

“That sounds wonderful Sam. Thank you.”

“Yeah, Sure, Castiel.” He smiled brightly. 

Castiel flopped back on the bed once Sam left. At least there was someone here who didn’t think ill of him yet.

Castiel’s clothes were worn and heavy. He changed back into his homeland’s robes, which even though they were not warm enough by a long shot, he felt instantly better. He settled into his bed, enjoying the warm furs and blankets weighted heavily on top of him. They shielded his reality.

********

“Dean,” Sam said running to catch up. 

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean said, vaguely annoyed.

“So? How’d it go with Castiel?”

“I dunno. He’s a weird, nerdy little dude. There’s not much to say, I only met him once.” Dean said, shoving Sam away. 

“I like him. I think he’ll open up a little once he’s been here for a while, don’t you think?”

“I wish he wasn’t here at all…” Dean muttered and Sam frowned. 

“You could at least try and not be such an ass, Dean. He’s scared, sad, and anxious. You could at least cut him a break.”

“And how do you know that about him, hmmm, Sam?” 

“I…” Sam looked away, “I got a read on him. Earlier, before they entered.”

Dean shook his head, “You know you’re not supposed to do that, Sammy. Law states that all magical people be taken to train in Salem. Royals are no exception. If they catch wind of your little ‘ability’, you’re gonna be on the next train out of here. Is that what you want?!”

“Sometimes… I think it might not be such an awful thing. I’m 12, now. The perfect age to perfect my skills. I’ve always wanted to go to school, you know that.”

“You wanna up and leave? Walk out on your family?”

“No. But I wish you supported me in this. It wouldn’t be forever. I’m never gonna be king. I’m not like you, Dean. I’m not cut out for this. I couldn’t agree to marry someone for politics. I’d rather kill myself first.”

Dean looked away, suddenly feeling very small. It had been no secret that Sam wanted to learn magic. Still, because of the treaties and mutually-beneficial relationship with Salem, Sam had to keep his skills under wraps.

“Castiel can teach me things,” Sam continued, “Then maybe when I’m 16 I could go to university for magic-types under an alias and everything would work out.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Said Dean, reaching his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. What a disaster the day was.

Dean pulled off his outer layers and stripped to his undergarments. He settled into his bed, which would soon no longer be his. He pulled the blankets over him, basking in the little comfort the warmth had to offer. He too let it block out his reality.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a bit short, sorry. I've been dealing with some personal stuff and haven't been able to attend to this story as I would've liked to. Comments always make me smile and keep me going. Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> A thank you to my Beta for this chapter Chaosandpandemonium <3

Castiel awoke in a mountain of blankets feeling rested and _warm_. He stretched his arms out, earning himself a satisfying “pop” in a few places in his back. He let himself be consumed by the soft morning light and the comfort his bed had to offer. The first of the month was tomorrow. His wedding was tomorrow. For now he could relax. 

He thought about going downstairs for breakfast, but he wasn’t sure if he required a chaperone. And if he did, who would it be? Balth? Probably not. 

He laid his head back onto his pillow and decided that if anyone needed him, they could come get him. For the time he was content to drift in and out of consciousness in his own (albeit temporary) space. 

The air in the bedroom was cool and unforgiving. Castiel was happy for the mound of blankets he had been allowed. He wondered idly if Lawrence was always so cold or if it perhaps had a warm season. Castiel hoped it did. 

He thought of Dean, perhaps he was dreaming, of being back home with Dean- swimming and feeling the sun on their skin. Dean and his toned chest, poised to dive. Dean with his bow-legs kicking in the warm waters of Eden. Dean smiling, a sight Castiel had yet to see first hand. At least there was attraction, he thought. It would be a shame if his betrothed was repulsive to him.

There were so many things that Castiel wished to know of his betrothed. He wondered where his favorite places were or what he did for amusement. Most of all Castiel wondered if he would be allowed any sort of freedom once they were married. In Eden, Castiel had hardly been allowed outside the castle. Only for few and “Very Important” tasks such as being sized up by a king to see if he was worthy of said king’s son. 

A knock on the door pulled Castiel from his bitter thoughts. Figuring it was probably either a servant or Sam, Castiel yelled, “Come in!” although he was still in bed with his night clothes on. 

He was surprised to see Dean, handsome as sunlight, standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Uh, hey, Cas.” Dean said.

“Oh.” Castiel said, sitting up straight and shielding his bare chest with the blankets. “My apologies. I was under the impression that the knock would be Samuel or a servant.” Castiel said calmly.

“Samuel? If Sammy catches you calling him that he’ll turn bright red. You can just call him Sam, you know.”

“He had mentioned, but I didn’t want to forgo formalities with you until we agreed to do so, your Highness.” Castiel stated.

“Ugh, Cas none of that ‘formality’ bullshit.” Dean groaned, “Call me Dean.”

“And apparently you have already taken liberty with my name by calling me ‘Cas’, So I suppose we can move on now.” Castiel said tersely.

“Look, I’m sorry Cas- Castiel. If you don’t like it I won’t call you that.” Dean said, realizing his mistake.

“I don’t mind it, actually. My name has been lengthened for ceremonial purpose, but never shortened. I like it.” Cas said, with a small smile just tugging the corner of his mouth upward slightly. 

“Good.” Dean brightened, “Look, yesterday I think we got off on the wrong foot, y’know? I mean, It’s a lot to take in. For both of us.”

“I understand. Perhaps we should start over.” Castiel suggested. 

“Definitely, man.” Dean smiled and moved to sit down on Castiel’s bed. 

Castiel looked down at Dean sitting at the foot of his bed. He suddenly felt very self-conscious, topless and shivering slightly in the cool air of the room. He shifted uncomfortably until Dean cleared his throat.

“So,” Dean said, sitting with one leg off the bed and one bent beneath him at the foot of the bed, “What do you think of Lawrence?”

“It’s cold.” Cas said before he could stop himself. He thought it must’ve sounded rude, but was relieved when Dean gave a hearty chuckle.

“Yeah, I suppose it is, huh? We’re heading into winter now. Couple more weeks and we’ll be up to our asses in snow, believe it or not.” Dean smiled.

Castiel fiddled with the seam of his blanket. “I’ve never seen snow. I don’t have any clothing that would be appropriate for that type of weather…” 

“Don’t worry about it, Cas. You won’t need any of your old clothes anyway. You might as well just throw ‘em out and we’ll buy you new ones.”

Castiel frowned, “I do not wish to wear Lawrence clothing.”

“Why? You’re gonna live here now. Might as well not stick out so much.” Dean said easily.

“I will stick out as much as I please and I will wear clothing I deem appropriate. I am not your subordinate. I will not have you telling me what to do.” Castiel scowled.

“Yeah, Cas you are going to be my husband, but your role is gonna be my wife. I’ll make the decisions around here, so you better get used to it.” Dean said firmly.

“I would rather die. Now get out of my chambers.” Castiel said, matching Dean’s conviction. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Whatever. The sooner you figure this out the faster we can all live happily ever after.”

Castiel knew there was nothing to be done. He would belong the Dean for the rest of his days. 

Castiel laid in his bed for another hour or so before he heard another knock on the door.

Figuring it was Dean again, he sighed and got up to open it. On the other side of the doorframe stood Sam, a welcome surprise.

“Hey, Cas.” Sam smiled. “I thought we could go check out the observatory today.”

“I would love to. Just allow me to dress and I’ll be right outside the door.” Cas said, his voice betraying the fact that he was still upset.

“Okay, I’ll just wait for you then.”

Castiel quickly pulled on his robes. Today he chose the most gaudy outfit he owned, mostly just to anger Dean. It was a blue silk tunic that tied at his waist with a grey cord. He then put on his sash, a multi-colored wool-woven monstrosity that was soft and warm and eye catching. Normally, Castiel would simply wear a grey sash with this outfit as the other wasn’t one he wore often (or ever, if memory served), but he was feeling bold. He wore no trousers, his bare legs prickling in the cold. He put on his slippers as well, also silk and also blue. 

Once he was dressed and decent, he made his way out of the bedroom.

“Hello, Sam.” Castiel said, nodding at the young man sitting on the floor with his nose in a book.

“Hey. So let me show you the way.” Sam said, and started walking. Every few feet he would point at something and explain why it was there. A painting, A hole in the wall, a stained window. Castiel knew Sam was providing him landmarks in case he got lost, and appreciated the effort.

Once they got to the observatory, Castiel felt slightly overwhelmed. The workshop was perfect, everything he needed to create potions and charms and medicines. He smiled as he looked at the salt lamps, being reminded of his home. 

“This is beautiful, Sam.” Castiel said as he began to gather ingredients and lit a match to put some water on to boil. 

“Thanks. I’m really glad you like it.” Sam said, and Cas could’ve sworn he saw Sam blush. 

Castiel worked for a while on his task, cutting, boiling, conjuring. Finally, Sam’s curiosity won the best of him. “What are you making?” Sam asked innocently.

“It’s a headache tonic. I know you get severe headaches when your visions occur. This should help. Just a spoonful will be plenty for you.” Castiel replied as if it was obvious.

“Wow, Thanks. I mean, that’s really nice of you.” Castiel looked up from his task and tilted his head slightly.

“That is what you do when you are shown kindness where I come from. You pay it back. Or, if theres no way to pay it back, you pay it to someone else.” 

“That’s a nice philosophy.”

“I wish more people adopted it.” Cas said bitterly.

There was a few moments of silence before either of them spoke again. 

“I’m sorry Dean is such a jerk. He’s not always like that… Well, he is to me but that’s only because I’m his little brother and I know he loves me anyways even if he wouldn’t admit it.” Sam said, looking at the ground.

“It’s okay.” Cas said, feeling a little unsure of how to respond.

“What are you feeling about the wedding tomorrow?” Sam asked. Castiel would not be so inclined to answer such a question if not for the kaleidoscope of colors in the young boy’s eyes making him look so innocent and young.

“Sad, mostly. I’m afraid that I’m going to spend my final days alone and depressed. I’m sure your brother is a good man. I just wish he would understand that I am as well. I will do my duty, like I always have, but truthfully, I would sooner die than be made to surrender myself entirely.” Cas said with a sigh.

“I’m really sorry. Look, I know Dean isn’t exactly what you’d hoped for, but I just want you to know that I’m here for you. I just want you to know that you’re not alone, you can have a good life here. Maybe not the one you thought, but still good.”

“I hope so, Sam.” Castiel said with a soft smile. “Your tonic is ready. We should get you something to eat with it as well.” Castiel said as he bottled the silver liquid very carefully and handed it over to Sam.

“Thanks. You’re a really cool guy, y’know that Cas?”

Again Castiel tilted his head a bit, but a smile played on his lips. Perhaps his time in Lawrence wouldn’t be as awful as he had thought.


	5. I know what it means to be alone, I sure do wish I was at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Back in Black playing loudly* I'M BACK YOU GUYS! Sorry it's been such a long time and thank you to everyone who has left me comments telling me how much they love this story and hope I'll update. I needed to take a little (a lot of) time to figure out where I fit in the fandom anymore. I noticed a lot of my favorite authors losing interest and falling out of love with SPN in general. Not that I can blame them, but it's a bit discouraging to someone that has had a fairly healthy obsession with Destiel from it's prime (2014 when it was the most shipped couple according to fandometrics) to now. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm hoping to give this story all I've got and I have probably 20 odd Destiel Drabbles I've been procrastinating on to upload within the next few months. I'm so overwhelmed with the support and love this Fic has gotten even with it being over a year since I've updated it. Well, here it is guys, a shiny new chapter and a promise to see it through. <3 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my heart sing and keep me inspired. Thanks Again.

The day of the wedding, the sky looked ominous from Castiel’s bedroom. He was awake before the sun, and feeling anxious. His day previous had ended well. He and Sam discussed magic and books and Castiel almost wished that he had been betrothed to Sam instead. At least then he would actually have things in common with his husband…

Castiel frowned at the window, rain just starting to come down in blankets across the city. He didn’t need to get ready for a few more hours. The wedding was to be in the afternoon, so he snuck out of his room and headed down the hall. There was a washroom, and he felt it would be a good idea to take a bath. 

Normally, a servant would come heat the coals and assist him. For now, before anyone knew he was missing from his chambers, he enjoyed the solitude. He heated the coals just as he had seen done a thousand times before. He filled the tub himself, bucket by bucket from the faucet. He tended the coals until the water was just below scalding. He wanted to wash away the previous days. He wanted his skin to be new. 

He headed over to the linens and pulled out a plush towel. On the side, tucked into a corner, was a note folded over that read “For Castiel, Wedding Day” he looked at the note curiously before picking it up. Behind it was a small bag. Bath Salts. Castiel opened the note. _“Please give this note directly to Castiel,”_ it read. Then a large space. _“Cas, Sorry we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot. Please accept this as a token of apology, so you can relax. I promise I’m going to take care of you. I’m really going to try to make you happy. I know it’s not what either of us wanted, but I think we can learn to live with and around each other. So, you know, sorry. I don’t want you to think that you’re going to be miserable here forever. That’s not fair to either of us. We’re going to make it work. -Dean”_ Castiel found himself smiling. The salt was fragrant, treated with rose-oil and citrus. He carefully placed the salt in the bath and eased himself in, allowing it to fill his senses and melt away his tension. 

He must’ve fallen asleep. When he woke the bath was lukewarm and his fingers were shriveled. Goose pimples plagued his skin as he stood in the now cool air, no more steam to warm the air. He wrapped himself in the towel and picked up his clothes. The room still smelled lovely, and he was almost disappointed to leave it. He figured he’d just scurry back to his chambers in his towel, as it was right down the hallway. He peeked out of the washroom and when he decided the coast was clear, he made a break for his chamber door. 

He was stopped almost instantly, hitting a hard mass of person. “Castiel!” The other said, and Castiel blinked up to see Balthazar.

“Hello, Balth.” Castiel said, turning a little pink at his current state of undress.

“What in the Hell are you doing? The entire castle has been looking for you! We thought you left. Michael, Gabriel, and Uriel are all going to be arriving within a few hours!” He nearly yelled. Castiel couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I was bathing.” Cas said simply, pushing his door open to find robes laid out for him. 

“We need to get you ready.”

Cas nodded. Balthazar beckoned a servant who brought word to the rest of the castle that Castiel was found and suddenly a slew of servants began dressing, re-dressing, polishing, and otherwise beautifying Castiel. His hands and feet were scrubbed with a eucalyptus salt (even with Cas’ protests that he had just bathed), lotion was applied all over him. A pink tint was applied to his lips and cheeks, powder to his forehead and nose. They tied a corset around his waist far too tightly to breathe properly. Then they slipped the robe over his head. The robes were floor length and a pale green color. They then tied a golden chord around the smallest part of his cinched waist, looping a perfect bow. The trim on the robes was also golden.

Eventually, after his hair was combed and veil was placed he was allowed to wait patiently alone for his brothers to arrive. Balthazar sat close by, clearly not wanting Cas to be completely alone.

“How do you feel?” Balthazar asked casually.

“Nervous.” Cas answered, “I’m afraid he won’t care about me. That I’ll just be used for my body and nothing more…” He trailed off.

“You’ve been friendly with the other prince, haven't you?” Balth asked.

“Yes. And it is one positive I guess. Sam is very sweet. I almost wish that I were marrying him.”

“Almost?”

“I enjoy Sam’s company. He’s smart and kind and funny. Much more so than what I’ve seen from Dean. But… Well physically I do find Dean, well, enticing.”

Balthazar smirked knowingly, “Well it will make consummation a hell of a lot easier.”

Cas frowned, he had forgotten. “I suppose so.” 

They sat in silence until the guests arrived.

*******

Dean wasn’t sure how to feel. It was the day of his wedding and he still felt a thousand miles away from Cas. He stood in from of the mirror, looking handsome and regal. He wore dark brown trousers that looked close to black and a deep green waistcoat. The shirt beneath it was an off-white color with gold trimming by his wrists. He wore a sash adorned with the metals he had earned in battle and in training as a soldier. His crown was a simple gold. 

Once he was dressed and ready he headed over to the ceremonial room. Sam stopped him just short of the door. 

“Hey,” Dean said, knowing Sam was still upset with him.

“It’s fine Dean. We don’t need to do this right now.” Sam said, taking a deep breath, “Good luck. I hope you know just how lucky you really are. Cas is a great person. I really believe he’s going to be good for Lawrence, but more importantly, good for you.” Sam then grabbed his older brother in a slightly awkward but heartfelt hug.

“Thanks, Sammy. I hope you’re right.”

Another hour and Dean found himself up upon the steps in front of everyone. The music played softly and people were being served the finest wine Lawrence had to offer. Sam stood beside him, while his mother, father, King Michael, and Michael’s wife: Queen Anael sat upon thrones on the raised platform. 

The officiant took her place, Lady Ellen the Unbreakable is what they called her, though Dean had grown up knowing her as “Aunt Ellen” and her Husband, Sir Robert the Wise, “Uncle Bobby.” Ellen gave Dean a small smile and nod. He didn’t respond, he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

The large doors suddenly opened and Castiel’s entourage marched through. His brothers, Gabriel, Rafael, and of course, Lucifer filed down the large carpet and took their seats toward the front. Then Balthazar, Castiel’s friend that he had brought from Eden took his post mirroring Sam. Then, Dean stopped breathing altogether.

Castiel walked slowly, letting the people ogle him. His long pale green robe made him look… Pretty? Dean’s brain couldn’t consolidate the beauty that was Castiel with his long veil and rosy pink lips. Had his lips always been that plush? Or his eyes always that blue? He was a vision with a silver crown fixed upon his head with crystals gleaming, illuminating his entire face like a halo of light. 

Ellen began the ceremony. 

“Today we gather to unite these two princes in matrimony. Moreso, we unite our kingdoms in the process.” She took out a golden rope, something Dean had never seen before, and began tying Castiel’s hands. “I see this bond and strengthen both your hearts with love, patience, and sacrifice.” She began to tie Dean’s hands with the other end. “You will be united as rulers and as friends. Lovers and as a unit. Mother and Father of the Winchester bloodline.” As she finished tying the last knot, she chanted something in a language Dean could not understand. The rope suddenly felt like it was burning, hot on his wrists, until the rope completely disappeared.

His hands felt hot and suddenly he felt very dizzy. Castiel gave him a worried look, his own hands smoking, but apparently he had been prepared for the magical ritual. Castiel put a hand on Dean’s arm to steady him, but it only ended up burning him with the residual magic. 

Everyone was very still as Dean composed himself. When Ellen decided that he was no longer in immediate danger, she continued. “I hereby ratify this union between Prince Castiel Novak of Eden and Prince Dean Winchester of Lawrence. May the bond instilled within you grow and the love you share become profound.”

Dean knew this was it, he leaned in, carefully cupping Castiel’s cheek with his hand and kissed him, slow and sweet. It seemed like an eternity until he pulled away to stare deeply into the pools of blue staring back at him. Castiel tilted his head to one side, not unlike an owl and blinked without saying anything. Dean could tell that Castiel’s cheeks were flushed, even under the tint he wore.

_Was that his first kiss?_ Dean wondered, but had no time to ask as he was already being ushered away from the Ceremony and away from Cas. Next they would return to their respective rooms one final time to hang up the ceremonial garb and then they would return together at the top of the staircase to arrive at the after-feast as a newly wedded couple. 

 

****************

Castiel sat on his bead, knowing it would be the last time he could call anything “mine” and not “ours.” He was stripped of his marital robes, something he wasn’t upset about, since carriers had to wear what females wore when they wed. He was allowed to change into a pale green tunic with soft wool hosen with golden embroidered seams. It was much more comfortable and he was just happy to get the corset off so he could have something to eat. 

Still, he couldn’t stop thinking about Dean kissing him. He had never payed much interest to women or men. He knew eventually he would be sold off to the higher bidder so he never really entertained the idea. Back home, there was a witch by the name of Meg, she had come from Salem and taken a liking to Castiel. They were friends, and Castiel knew she wanted more. Still he had made a vow to stay entirely pure for his nuptials, per Michael’s order. The most physical they ever got was an embrace.

Kissing Dean? So much more exhilarating and scary. 

Castiel put his hand to his lips, lost in thought, when Balthazar came bursting through the door. 

“Cassie, sweetheart, Dean is heading to the stairwell now and we must go!” Balth nearly yelled. Castiel slowly got to his feet and with a sigh he followed his friend. 

“Were you thinking about Dean?” Balth asked, raising an eyebrow once Castiel caught up.

“Yes,” Castiel said, not making eye contact, “I… I liked the feel of his lips on mine. It was… Electric.” 

Balthazar smirked and Castiel picked up the pace to match Balthazar’s. 

Finally, Castiel stood at the stairwell beside Dean. Dean tentatively offered his arm, and Castiel knew he was hoping that Cas would lightly take hold. Instead, Castiel looped his own arm intertwining with Dean’s and Dean frowned but nodded. They walked down the stairs arm-in-arm. Both Regal. Both Princely.

Castiel held his head high when Michael looked at their arms incredulously and took his place beside Dean at the head of a long table. Soon more wine was poured and the feast was set. Castiel had never been allowed wine before, Michael had said that it would corrupt him. However, after a few sips from his glass Castiel discovered that Dean was no stranger to it. By the time Castiel took 3 gulps, Dean had finished his second glass. 

Once everyone in attendance had their fill of food and drink, they were allowed to mingle and thank everyone separately. Dean nearly shot out of his chair when one of the criers made the announcement that it would be a social hour before the royal dance. Castiel sat behind, trying to finish his first glass of wine.

“That’s no good.” Castiel heard Gabriel say, taking his wine glass and pouring it into a large vase. 

“It’s my wedding, I’m allowed wine tonight.” Castiel said defensively, crossing his arms.

“Oh, I didn’t say you couldn’t have some, but this stuff is _ceremonial_. You want some of this,” Gabriel smiled, filling the cup with a bottle he had produced seemingly out of no where. 

Castiel touched the now full glass to his lips and took a careful sip. It was sweet and a little bubbly. Castiel drank the entire glass and Gabriel smirked and filled his cup up again. Soon Castiel was feeling relaxed and less anxious about everything. Perhaps the rest of the evening would not be as bad as he’s expected.


	6. Ours is the fire, all the warmth we can find, He is a feather in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT ME, ANOTHR UPDATE AND THIS ONE CONTAINS SMUT!!! If you do not like MPREG stories, then you can stop reading here. I wanted to leave a point for the people who don't like mpeg but like an arranged marriage AUs to still enjoy this story. This chapter has a fairly open ending so it is a good place to leave off, but I'm going to continue this for the people who do like mpeg as well. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me blush my loves!

With the help of the not-so-ceremonial wine, Cas was feeling brave. The party was dying down and after they finished their dance (which Castiel couldn’t help but giggle into Dean’s ear the entire time, much to Dean’s confusion), they said their goodnights to the guests and retreated to their bedroom. Castiel had yet to see the magnificent room, it had a giant 4 post bed complete with a canopy that could be pulled shut, a fireplace, a table with 4 chairs, an adjoining bathroom, tapestries and fine paintings, and a large lounge right by the huge window. 

“We have to leave the door open, uh…” Dean said, as Castiel walked around the room, stopping to pull out a chair or sit on the lounge. It occurred to him that he was being rude, this was after all their marital suite. 

“Right,” Cas said somewhat slurring, “We are expected to have intercourse.”

Dean blushed in the candlelight. It was hard to see, but Cas knew it was there. 

“Yes,” Dean said after a moment or two.

“I’m not just Rosed, Dean.” Castiel said quietly, standing far too close to Dean almost suddenly, “My Rose, my virginity, it’s not the only thing you should know…”

“What else should I know Cas?” Dean asked, humoring him in his drunken round-about way of speaking.

“I had never kissed another person… Before the ceremony, that is.”

“I kinda figured that might be the case. Um, was it, everything you expected and more?” Dean smirked.

Castiel frowned. Why did Dean have to take this so jokingly. “I wasn’t sure what to expect,” Castiel snapped, then more quietly, “It was nice…”

“Do you want…?” Was all Dean could get out before Castiel’s lips were on his. It was sloppy and messy and uncoordinated, but not at all unpleasant.

Dean slowly guided Castiel to the bed. Once they were down, he closed the curtains and began removing layer after layer of clothing. Castiel seemed a little lost at what to do, so Dean removed his own clothing and set them in a pile on the floor.

Once naked, Dean began kissing, licking, and nibbling at every inch of skin he could get. First he payed careful attention to Cas’ neck, all the while circling one of Cas’ nipples with the pad of his thumb. That earned him some breathy “Ah”s and “Oh”s. Next he made his way down Cas’ stomach, kissing around his naval and coming back up to lick and bite at his nipples. Cas was hard, moaning loudly and bunching the sheets with his hands, unsure of where to put them or what to do. 

Dean grabbed hold of Cas’ cock and slowly started stroking, earning more moans and whimpers. “Dean, wait.” Cas said, out of breath and flushed all the way down to the dark thatch of hair that surrounded his dick. Dean looked up, frowning. Castiel continued, “It’s going to hurt, um, I need to be prepared.”

“Prepared?” Asked Dean.

“Yes. There should be some oil in a small bottle in the nightstand. I need to be… stretched. Otherwise I’m told it will be nearly unbearable…” Castiel said, a look of quiet consolidation on his face, trying to comprehend the pleasure that he was being given with the pain he had expected. 

“Okay.” Dean said, grabbing the oil and squirting it onto his fingers. Cas had gone a bit soft, waiting for Dean to make a move, so out of nervousness he quickly entered Castiel with one finger. 

“OOW” Castiel hissed, his fave scrunched up in pain and it looked like he might cry. This was the pain he had expected, but this was just with one finger. 

“Shh, it’s okay, Cas, I won’t hurt you again, you hear me?” Dean asked, Cas just nodded solemnly. Dean knew Cas didn’t believe him, so he decided to try something else. “Let me make you feel good Cas. It might hurt a little, but I’m going to make sure it feels pretty fucking great, okay?” Cas nodded again.

Although Dean had never been with another man, he knew what he, himself, liked. So Dean went back to kissing, stroking, and nibbling at Cas. Once Cas was making happy noises once more, Dean lowered himself down with the oil. He took Cas in his mouth while simultaneously adding a finger, licking and sucking as he eased the finger in and out of Cas’ body. 

It wasn’t long before Cas’ body gave little resistance to the finger and Dean felt he could add another. This time he took Cas all the way down to the back of his throat, gagging slightly as Cas let out a loud moan and Dean added another finger. He pushed in, crooking his finger slightly and Cas let out a high yelp. Soon enough Cas was a squirming, moaning mess beneath him and Dean experimented with opening the two fingers to stretch Cas properly. Once more he crooked his fingers and Cas nearly screamed, biting his own forearm just to muffle the sound. 

“DEAN!” Cas warned, “Do that again and I feel as though I might explode. There’s too much pressure, it feels too… It’s too much!” He said in a breathless near-yell. Dean nodded and pulled off of Castiel with a loud “pop”. 

He lined himself up with Castiel’s entrance, Castiel was staring at him with wide eyes, fearful but blissed out. Dean coated himself with the oil and slowly eased himself in to Castiel’s body. When Dean looked down, only about halfway seated, Castiel’s face was scrunched up in pain once more. 

“Shh, it’s okay Cas, just relax.” Dean coaxed, kissing Cas and refusing to move even though everything in his body wanted to thrust harshly into the warmth and tightness that was Castiel. 

“I just need… A moment.” Cas said, trying to adjust. Once the intrusion became lass painful and more just odd, Cas gave the go-ahead and Dean slid in the rest of the way. He stopped again, looking at Cas for any signs of pain. Cas gave Dean a small nod and Dean began slowly thrusting in and out. It was Dean’s turn to let out a moan. “Ah, Cas.” He said, and Cas gave a “Mmm.” in response. 

Soon enough, Dean could feel the tightening of his balls that would signal orgasm, but Cas was only just finding a rhythm. Dean reached down and began stroking Cas in time with his thrusts, and finally, it seemed, Dean found the perfect angle to hit that sweet spot inside of Cas that would earn him loud moans and muffled screams. Dean pounded on the spot, more and more and more until…

Cas let out a high pitched whine and his whole body began to shake. There was a warmth being released between them and Dean could feel it all over his hand and stomach. It was enough to send Dean off the edge too, who came inside Cas hard and with a series of grunts. After their breathing calmed down a bit, Dean pulled out slowly and went to the adjoining washroom. He returned with a cloth to clean Castiel gently, removing all the fluids and the oil with gentle circular motions on Cas’ inner thighs, stomach, and chest. 

Castiel didn’t say anything as Dean cleaned him, just watched feeling tired and a bit sore. He was no longer Rosed, which he didn’t think would bother him so much, but in the after moments of having given it away, he felt a strange sense of loss. Dean finished his cleaning and laid back down next to Cas. It wasn’t until Dean held him close in his arms and kissed his hair that Castiel realized he was crying. He could feel the wetness on his cheeks and the small pools forming on Dean’s collar bone where he played his head. 

“Shh, Cas, it’s okay. I’ll never hurt you. I promise, and I’m sorry.” Dean kept saying, but that wasn’t all of why Cas was crying. He wasn’t crying because of the pain, he was crying because everything was new. He felt vaguely homeless, his only one bargaining chip now gone. He was no use to Michael without being Rosed, his virginity was his strongest selling point. Still, it didn’t matter. He was Dean’s, and Dean was his. For the rest of his life, this was it. 

Cas slowly calmed down and placed a hand on Dean’s chest, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dean’s neck. “Thank you, Dean. I believe you.” Cas whispered quietly, his body suddenly feeling heavy and tired. 

Dean in turn squeezed Cas a little tighter, “Go to sleep, Cas. I got you.” And Cas did just that.  
***************

Castiel awoke with a terrible headache, and feeling as if he would vomit. He ran to the bathroom, still naked, and emptied the contents of his stomach into a bucket repeatedly. The noise was enough to wake Dean, who had the decency to put on a robe on his way to check on Cas. 

“Cas? You alright?” Dean asked, gently stroking Cas’ back.

Cas responded with another round of retching into the bucket until he was simply dry-heaving and shaking with a cold sweat. 

“How much wine did you actually drink last night?” Dean asked gently.

“I don’t know what the average quantity to imbibe actually is, but I think I myself drank about 4 bottles? I had never had wine before… This is awful.” Cas said and punctuated it with a round of dry heaving. 

“Usually, at a social event, a person might have 4 or 5 glasses, not bottles Cas,” Dean chuckled and Cas groaned in response. “I’ll have a servant bring you some water, why don’t we get you back to bed and I’ll grab a clean bucket for you in case you’re gonna be sick again, okay?” 

“That sounds nice, thank you.” Cas said, standing up on wobbly legs after a few minutes.

Dean eased Cas back into the bed, propping him up with as many pillows as he could find and slowly bringing the glass of water that a servant brought them to Castiel’s lips. He instructed Cas to take slow sips, and when he noticed how Cas would wince every time the sunlight hit his right eye, Dean closed the curtains and the canopy, giving Castiel near-darkness to nurse his hangover. Cas fell asleep after he finished the glass of water. 

Dean was no stranger to the drink, and therefore was not nearly as hungover as Castiel. He had awoken with a vague feeling of nausea and a generally weak feeling in his body, but no headache and no shakes. Then again, the weak feeling could have been because of the previous night’s activities. 

Dean headed down to the kitchen, he smiled when he saw his two favorite cooks, Missouri and Pamela, arguing about a recipe. “Hey,” Dean greeted, and they both turned to look at him. 

“You need a hangover cure for Castiel, don’t you boy?” Missouri asked. 

“How did you know?” He asked, smirking. 

“You know I can read your mind and before you say it, don’t. I know what you and Castiel got up to last night and I do not want to hear about it. Bring him this tea, it’s an old Salem recipe from my family. He’ll be feeling fit as a fiddle in no time.” Missouri told him, not pausing from chopping some onions for what Dean just KNEW would be his favorite beef stew. He wondered if Cas liked stew…

“Why don’t you ask him when you bring him his tea.” Pamela said, her glazed eyes added to the effect whenever she used her abilities. Pamela and Missouri were both raised by the same foster family in Salem. They both were highly disciplined in Psychic magic, as well as great potion makers. They were, for all intents and purposes, sisters. Missouri being 5 years older, but since Pamela was blind, they were practically inseparable since the day they met as children.

They weren’t just cooks, either. They were advisors to the royal family. They loved the Winchesters and the Winchesters loved them. They basically were family. Still, when Missouri had seen the state of the kitchen by the old head chef, she immediately took over and Dean couldn’t have been happier. They were both wonderful cooks and their magical ability helped to make the food even better, and often more potent when it came to things like cures for hangovers or illnesses. 

He gave them both a kiss on the cheek and thanked them for the tea, turning to take the potion back up to Castiel. 

“Don’t forget the honey,” Missouri said, handing him a jar, “And when he’s ready let him know we’ll whip up something light for him to munch on.”

“Will do! Thanks again!” Dean smiled and trekked up the stairs. 

He found Castiel still on the bed but now instead of on top of the pillows, he was beneath a mountain of them, snoring lightly. 

Dean knew that Pamela and Missouri would have put a heat spell on the tea to keep it warm, so Dean left it on the nightstand with a note reading “For when you wake up, it will help with the hangover.” He then crawled into bed with Cas and kissed him lightly on the top of his head, earning him a groan from the other man. It wasn’t what Dean had expected, not even what he had thought he wanted, but after holding Castiel last night after their consummation, Dean felt fiercely protective of his new husband. 

And, perhaps, just a little bit of real love.


End file.
